Keep Holding On a MittyKaley story
by Jackjackie10
Summary: Marley is new at McKinley who's mom is the lunchlady. Kitty is the HBIC and let's no one in because she has a few secret's she would like to keep. What happens when they both have to spend time together? Will Kitty open up and in the process will they fall for eachother? Rated M for abuse, language, and maybe smut in the future. I do not own glee or any of it's characters.


Chapter 1: First Day At McKinley High

Marley's POV:

It is Monday and today is my first day at McKinley High School. I was dreading this day because I heard that there are a lot of bullies and I've never really had friends because my mom is the lunch lady and on the bigger side when it came to weight but I love my mom and I don't care what other people think. Also, I'm very optimistic and try to look at the positive side in anything including on people and since it is just me and my mom and she doesn't have a high paying job we are poor but I'm fine with that. Next, I love helping people and singing. Lastly, I am a lesbian and I am out and proud. Ok well enough about me. I am about to head through the big doors of my new school. Right when I walk in everyone is staring at me and my good will clothes. Apparently since Lima, Ohio is a small place everyone knows everyone and there are barely ever any to people. As I am heading to my locker I bump into somebody causing their stuff to scatter all throughout the hallway.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I was not watching where I was going." Then when the person looks up I almost drop all my stuff because she is the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on.

"You better be sorry and just because you're new here I am going to let you off with a warning don't ever run into me again lunch lady's daughter." Then she tried to give me the death glare but in her eyes I saw depression and guilt.

"Yeah okay sure… by the way my names Marley, yours?" I say in a sweet voice even though she just called me lunch lady's daughter but like I said before I try to be nice to everyone.

"Kitty also known as the head cheerio and the most popular girl in school so like I said before stay out of my way hairnet." Then, quickly I saw a football player hand her a slushy cup before I felt a hundred ice shreds hit me in the eyes. It stung like a lot of bee's stinging my face and all around me I heard laughter so I ran to the girl's bathroom as fast as I can crying.

Chapter 2: Kitty's Life

Kitty's POV:

Hi my name is Kitty I am the HBIC at McKinley. I am the head cheerio, I am the top of my classes but no one can know that or it would destroy my reputation, and I am so far in the closet that I would end up in the North Pole. I know shocker right the head bitch at McKinley that makes fun of dykes sorry I mean gay people is secretly one. Okay well enough of that topic I also have a really rich family, my dad is a doctor and my mom is a stay at home mom if that's what you can even call her. Everyone in this miserable town thinks that me and my family are perfect when the truth is we are the most dysfunctional one. My mom is an alcoholic and all she does all day is drink ever since I was born and yells at me asking why I am so god damn worthless. My dad is at work 24/7 and when he comes home he beats the living shit out of me saying that it is my fault that mom is like this. My home life has caused me to be depressed and to rid myself of the pain I cut myself on the stomach so no one can see. Well let's stop talking about me I don't want to go into my crappy life story right now. Okay so it started out as any other day I walked into school slushied a few people and kept insulting everyone but then…..

"Oh my god I am so sorry I was not watching where I was going." I was about to go off at them for knocking me over but then I was met with the most gorgeous person I have ever met. Then I realized I didn't reply yet and just because she is pretty I still need to tell her off or people will notice.

"You better be sorry and just because you're new here I am going to let you off with a warning don't ever run into me again lunch lady's daughter." It pained me to say this for once and I think she could see it in my eyes because she then introduced herself. Next I introduced myself, insulted her, slushied her, and walked away.

"Me being gay is going to be a lot harder to hide now that she is here." I whisper to myself while walking away.


End file.
